Count Dooku
Count Dooku was an NPC, a Separatist leader who spoke with a thick Space French accent. Silence of the Clones On Geonosis, Obi-Wan came across a tall rock spire with an enterance while he was looking for Jango Fett. He entered it and saw a large factory making a droid army. Obi-Wan wondered about this, since Jango said he didn't trust droids. Obi-Wan was able to stay hidden when he came across Fed leader Nute Gunray and Separatist leader Count Dooku. Gunray and Dooku were meeting in conference with other Separatist leaders to discuss their plans to overthrow the Republic. They didn't trust Jango, but they planned to use him and his clone army in their coup and dispose of Jango afterwards. Dooku revealed to the others that he had the stolen Peace Moon plans. After Obi-Wan was caught, he was trapped in an energy matrix, unable to even move. Count Dooku approached Obi-Wan and tried to recruit him to join his side. He told him that the Peace Moon plans included a laser powerful enough to destroy Naboo. He also revealed that Zam had used her shapeshifter abilities to embezzle from the Jedi Council to fund the clone army. He claimed that Chancellor Palpatine was a villain, and asked Obi-wan to join him. Instead, Obi-Wan wittily pointed out all the ways in which it was Dooku who was behaving like a stereotypical villain. Padme Amidala and Anakin were later also caught. They were taken before Count Dooku and Jango Fett. Dooku revealed to them he had the Peace Moon plans. Padme demanded he give those plans to her and Anakin and let them go. Dooku said that was precisely what he wanted to do, and asked them to expose the plans to the Senate. Padme said they would by taking them to Chancellor Palpatine and remind him to show the plans at the next Senate meeting. Jango claimed this proved they were working for Palpatine, and Padme cheerfully affirmed they were. Dooku changed his mind about letting them go, and Jango recommended they be executed. Padme and Anakin were placed on trial for crimes against the droid factory, with Poggle the Lesser presiding before a crowd that included Dooku and Nute Gunray. Padme tried to give a rousing defense, but it was just a confused muddle. Poggle sentenced them to death by firing squad. Padme threatened to have Palpatine carpet bomb the entire planet. Poggle changed his sentence to death by being dismembered and eaten by wild beasts in the arena. Padme and Anakin were driven to the arena on a creature drawn chariot to a set of pillars, where Obi-Wan was already chained to a pillar. Padme and Anakin were each chained to a pillar, but Padme revealed she had a hairpin. Obi-Wan suggested she use it to pick the locks from her handcuffs, and she started to do so. Three large animals were released in the arena, each set to attack one of the prisoners: a reek to attack Anakin, an acklay to attack Obi-Wan, and a nexu to attack Padme. Obi-Wan tried to free himself from the pillar using various Force Abilities, but kept failing. As the acklay was about to strike, Obi-Wan positioned his chains to where he anticipated the acklay would strike, and the acklay smashed Obi-Wan's chains, freeing him. Padme used her chains to climb up to the top of her pillar. The nexu slashed her back, but the nexu's breath held her up, keeping her from falling off. Anakin also used his chains to climb his pillar, but not to the top, and used Force Jump to land on the reek as it charged. Anakin wrapped his chains around the reek's horn, and the reek broke them. Among the audience in the arena were Dooku, Gunray, Jango, and Boba Fett. Jango revealed to Boba that Darth Maul was his real father and that Obi-Wan was responsible for both of his biological parents' deaths. Anakin fell off the reek, but used Force Suggestion to tame it. He climbed back on board the reek and had it kill the nexu. By this time, Padme had used her hairpin to pick the locks from her chain and jump on the reek (Anakin used Force Levitation to slow her fall). Obi-Wan was still being pursued by the acklay and was able to climb onto the reek. Gunray ordered his droidekkas into the arena, who surrounded the three people on the reek. Mace Windu arrived, and he sneaked up on Jango until he was able to hold his laser sword to Jango's throat. He told Jango he was hiring Jango as a private detective and ordered him to kill all the baddies, give Windu the Peace Moon plans, find out why the giraffe aliens made the clone army for the Jedi Council, and kill R2-D2. At that moment, dozens of Jedi entered the arena and fought off the droidekkas. Jango refused to obey Windu and two droids fired at Windu from behind. He destroyed them with his laser sword. He started to duel Jango. In the arena, the bigger droid army poured in to fight the Jedi. Two Jedi tossed new laser swords at Obi-Wan and Anakin, while Padme got hold of a blaster, and all three joined in the fight. While fighting Jango, Windu chopped off Jango's head, but was horrified when that killed him. By this time, Padme and Anakin were riding the chariot they were carried in on, Padme was riding the beast pulling the chariot, while Anakin was in the chariot. Among the combat droids in the arena were the combat droid with C-3PO's head and the Combat Droid on C-3PO's body. Obi-Wan used his laser sword to slice off one of the acklay's arms. A droid shot the beast Padme was riding and she and Anakin both toppled to the ground. Padme suggested they burrow under the sand. Anakin was about to call the idea silly, but stopped himself because he didn't want to hurt Padme's feelings. Padme explained her idea, that arenas usually had underground tunnels, and Anakin could try to find them with his laser sword. Anakin realized that was actually a good idea and started to apologize, but stopped himself because he didn't actually call it silly, and he and Padme were tongue-tied. The battle continued to rage on in the arena, with Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan, Anakin and the Jedi fighting off Nute Gunray's droids. Both the combat droid with C-3PO's head and the combat droid head on C-3PO's body had fallen during the battle, with the droid's head on C-3PO's body already destroyed, leaving the body completely headless. R2-D2 arrived and detached C-3PO's head from the combat droid's body and dragged it along. Then R2 reattached C-3PO's head onto her body. Obi-Wan got the idea for him, his fellow Jedi, Padme, and the droids to form a tight circle so they could deflect the droids' blasts back at them with their laser swords. But Gunray outfoxed him, by ordering his droids to cease fire and simply wait for the humanoids to tire themselves out. This standoff lasted for hours. At one point, Mace Windu, declared he couldn't fight anymore and that he'd roam the galaxy. Finally Yoda had arrived on his ship, and he brought all the Clone Troopers from Kamino with him. The Troopers were all loyal to Jango Fett and with his death, they lost their connection to the Force. Yoda used Force Suggestion to get them all to obey him. Yoda's ship was an open troop carrier where the clones fired on the droids and were able to swarm out into the arena. Yoda urged the Jedi and the others to come onboard. Everybody except R2 made it onto the carrier, and it took off, leaving R2 behind. He decided to head back to the ship he, Padme, and Anakin came in on by making his way back through the droid factory. Outside the arena, Yoda led the Jedi and clones on an attack of Trade Federation droids and troop ships, leaving Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin the only ones on the troop carrier with only a small handful of clones. They spotted Dooku escaping on his hoverbike into the desert. Anakin decided to protect Padme by keeping her out of harm's way, and pushed her off the carrier into the desert. Obi-Wan and Anakin tracked Dooku to a cave. Anakin rushed forward to attack him, but Dooku used Force Drain on Anakin, which fed on his anger, and incapacitated him. Dooku offered to give Obi-Wan the Peace Moon plans if he gave them directly to the Senate, but Obi-Wan had promised to give them to Palpatine, so he refused. Dooku tried to attack Obi-Wan with Force Drain, but it failed since Obi-Wan was not angry. They engaged in a fierce laser sword duel. As the laser sword duel continued, Dooku grazed Obi-Wan's shoulder, but that was enough to knock Obi-Wan out since he was already fatigued by the long standoff at the arena. Dooku was about to kill him, when Anakin, who had just recovered, blocked his laser sword attack with his own laser sword. Anakin used the Force to grab Obi-Wan's laser sword and attempted to fight Dooku while weilding both laser swords at once. But he accidentally sliced one of his laser swords in half with the other. Dooku began taunting Anakin, plaguing him with his uncertainties about Padme's love for him. Anakin was distracted enough that Dooku was able to slice off his hand. Yoda arrived at the cave and challenged Dooku to Force Arm-Wrestle: who ever lifted the heaviest object would win. Dooku reluctantly agreed. Yoda used the Force to lift a tank. Dooku used the Force to lift another tank. Yoda used the Force to lift up the entire planet. and declared himself the winner. Dooku claimed Yoda cheated and attacked him with Force Drain, but Yoda claimed he was not angry, just disappointed in Dooku because he was Yoda's former student. They engaged in a laser sword duel. Dooku claimed he didn't want to hurt anyone. Yoda demanded Dooku to give him the Peace Moon plans, or he'd punish everyone. He used the Force to levitate a large tower over Obi-Wan and Anakin, threatening to crush them. Having Yoda thus distracting himself, Dooku was able to make his escape. In the desert, Padme was picked up by another troop carrier and reached the cave just as Dooku had left it. He fired at Dooku's ship but missed. Revelation of the Sith When Palpatine was kidnapped by Count Dooku, Obi-Wan and Anakin came on board Dooku's dreadnought to rescue him. The lift Obi-Wan and Anakin were on finally reached its destination, and they found a room where Palpatine was tied to a chair. He revealed to them that he agreed to meet Count Dooku in secret, but when Dooku saw he was alone, he kidnapped him. Obi-Wan began to ponder why the Separatists seemed to be fighting each other, when they were confronted by Dooku. R2 was still by the terminal at the hangar. Obi-Wan commented that Dooku must be working with the General Grievous that rumors had indicated was behind this attack, but Dooku only expressed surprise that Grievous was supposedly there and that the dreadnought was Dooku's ship. Dooku explained that he broke off from the Separatists after the Battle of Geonosis, and that he got Nute Gunray to give him back the Peace Moon plans, which Dooku intended to show to the Senate, but the Senate refused to see him, which is when he then kidnapped Palpatine. Obi-Wan and Anakin were able to figure out that it was Dooku who led the ships that raided Coruscant and kidnapped Palpatine, but that Grievous had been sent by Gunray to go after Dooku, and that Grievous and his ships arrived just as Dooku's ships were about to leave. So the people of Coruscant thought they were seeing one giant fleet of Separatists led by Grievous, when it was actually two rival factions fighting it out with each other. Anakin accused Dooku of being a Sith lord, and rushed forward to attack. He and Obi-Wan dueled with Dooku with their laser swords. Dooku broke off the fight and told them they could find proof of Palpatine's treachery by looking at the Peace Moon plans, which would show that Palpatine's plans would make the Peace Moon into a massive doomsday weapon. Obi-Wan ordered R2 to hack into the ship's computers and see if he could find the plans. R2 claimed the plans just showed an artificial moon made of rock, much to Dooku's surprise. Obi-Wan and Anakin resumed their fight with Dooku. Dooku used Force Push to ram Obi-Wan into the only known railing in the Darths&Droids universe, causing Obi-Wan to fall over and land on the lower deck two meters below. Dooku then used the Force to causes the higher platfom to land on top of Obi-Wan. The combined injuries of Obi-Wan hitting the railing, landing on the lower deck, and having the platfrom land on top of him, caused him to lapse into unconciousness. Anakin continued to duel Dooku. He used the dexterity of his artificial hand to slice off both of Dooku's hands. He now had Dooku at his mercy, holding both his own laser sword and Dooku's laser sword up to to Dooku's neck. Dooku claimed he had just realized that Gunray must have switched the Peace Moon plans, which is why R2 only saw an artificial moon made of rock. Anakin whispered to Dooku to trust him, and told him to say aloud that he was a Sith Lord and that there was another. Dooku did as he was asked, and Anakin used this as an excuse to kill him. Dooku had time to gasp out, "Non! Wait! Anakin, Ah am your f-" before Anakin decapitated him with both laser swords. During Anakin's later duel with Obi-Wan on Naboo, Obi-Wan pointed out in flashback how Dooku had pointed out to Anakin that his feelings for Padme had made him weak.